The most widely used water-resistant camera housing for underwater photography essentially is a rigid transparent box.
As disclosed in prior art Japanese patent application No. 3-54923, published May 28, 1991, the transparent box may comprise a pair of separable box halves joined at a continuous seam which is in the shape of a rectangle. A continuous elastic band is arranged taut over the seam to provide a water-resistant seal along the seam.
A less costly sealing band is one which is non-continuous, that is it has a pair of opposite end portions. The sealing band might be secured to the box halves along the seam, and the end portions would be abutted end-to-end over the seam.